The present disclosure generally relates to high speed depth measurement, and specifically relates to using a high speed computational tracking sensor for depth measurement in head-mounted display (HMD) applications.
Depth measurement is an important feature for HMD systems, such as systems used in virtual reality and augmented reality applications. Existing depth measurement systems have the drawback of slow computation speed and/or high requirement for system resources. These depth measurement systems impair user experience of HMD and consume more system resources than preferred.